My Brothers
by Sailor Water Dragon
Summary: Fionna finally decides to have her boyfriend meet Gumball and Marshall. Unfortunately they already know each other, and still holding grudges.


"….this is the Candy Kingdom isn't it?" The Flame Prince asked under his breath for her ears only.

Fionna, who didn't seem to notice his uneasiness, just giggled. She kept a firm hold on his hand as she marched straight through the town, following the road that would eventually lead to the castle.

"What gave it away? The butterscotch street or the chocolate doors?" she laughed.

How Fionna was not noticing that they had not encountered a single candy person on their way was beyond him. From the corner of his eyes he could easily see small cupcakes, candy corn and candy cane folk hiding behind their windows and doors as they went along their way. Hiding from him.

Far too soon for the Flame Princes' liking, they reached the steps of the Candy castle.

"And you mentioned you had connections with other royalty in Aaa right?"

At this, her face fell, "Aw man…I guess I did, so you figured it out before we even got there! Surprise failed!"

Never before in his life, did he feel the need to slap his own face. Today, Fionna demanded that he meet the two most important people in her life, next to Cake of course. But she absolutely refused to tell who.

However by now it was clear to him exactly who she wanted to meet.

And all he wanted to do at this very moment was to turn around and run for it.

"…Fionna…I don't think this is a good idea"

"Huh?" she stopped in mid step, only now noticing that he had slowed down and was nearly a complete arms length away from her, desperate to get away.

"What's wrong?" her eyes softened, as did her grip.

"…W-well…" he started. But another voice let out a gasp.

"You!"

Well she was going to find out eventually.

Fionna whirled around to find the two most important people in her life, Marshall Lee floating over Prince Gumball's shoulder and they did not look happy.

She turned back to find an equally angry Flame Prince glaring at the two ahead.

"Oh…snap…I missed something important didn't I?"

"THIS is your boyfriend?" Fionna flinched slightly, surprised at the usually calm and sweet hearted Gumball raise his voice.

"Is there a problem with that?" the Flame Prince snarled, his body flaring up slightly, which caused Fionna to panic.

"wh-whoa hey guys calm down…"

Marshall, always one to have excellent timing with his comments, adds, "Way to pick em Fi, you got the one guy on the planet with serious pms issues"

"**YOU**" he growled, now his body completely set ablaze in fury.

Fionna quickly stepped in front of the fiery prince the moment he began to advance towards the smirking vampire, "FP calm down dude, you're gonna melt the entire kingdom"

There was a synchronized pause the moment the comment left her lips. The poor clueless human girl looked up to find her prince doing everything in his power to avoid eye contact with her.

Her questions were answered with a small sigh from Gumball.

"…Again"

Fionna's jaw dropped.

"Y-you…wh-what..?"

He finally caved in and turned to face her, "That was a long time ago…" he mumbled, desperate to justify it but unable to stop his heart from breaking upon seeing her shocked face.

"In which many lives were lost and some damage was irreversible!"

"I was seven years old and had a tantrum what do you want from me?" he yelled back at the Candy Prince.

Marshall scoffed, "Not much has changed"

"Shut up Marshall! It was your fault to begin with!" he growled, taking another step forward, Fionna was now using her own weight to push him back.

"Not my fault you couldn't take a joke"

"Shut up!"

The Flame Prince's body was nearly on the verge of being completely engulfed in flames as his anger was rising dangerously.

"Oh Glob what have I done" Fionna whimpered to herself, both hands flat against his chest in a sad attempt to keep him and Marshall from eating each other.

"You wanna go ya limp candle?"

"I'll kill you!"

Finally unable to take it and feeling the destruction of Aaa would be soon if things progressed, Fionna screamed at the top of her lungs.

**"STOP"**

Immediately the boys froze and stared at the human girl in shock. She heaved, letting out a puff of air to move her bangs out of her face before taking advantage of the silence.

She stepped back and pointed at the Flame Prince.

"YOU! Calm the fluff down!"

Like a light switch, his body returned to normal.

She then whipped around and pointed at the vampire, "YOU! Shut the stuff up!"

Marshall blinked in surprise and bit his lip, forcing himself to stay silent as per requested.

One last turn, she pointed at the Candy Prince, "YOU! Explain!"

He flinched at the small girl's command, quickly recomposing himself with a short cough into his fist, "…Long story short,Marshall is…well Marshall, he's no good with knowing when to draw the line"

The Vampire King just huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, not at all sorry for indirectly causing a chaotic scene.

"About a quarter of the Candy Kingdom burned to the ground…The Fire Kingdom and myself haven't been on good terms since that incident"

"…I said I was sorry…"

Gumball's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Sorry doesn't fix all that damage"

Flame Prince casually glanced over his shoulder; the top of the castle steps had an excellent view of the kingdom which was as beautiful as ever.

"Looks fine to me"

At this point, Fionna's fingers were digging into her temples, rubbing away the small headache beginning to grow there. If she didn't know any better, she was surrounded by a bunch of childish royal brats.

Finally she let out a sigh, with a solution in mind she turned to her boyfriend, "…look FP, can I talk to them for a bit alone?"

One look at her big blue innocent eyes was enough to calm him down, "I think that might be best…"

Turning on his heel he stomped off, breathing in deeply to cool down, and walked away from the group and out of ear shot.

"Fionna I must insist you reconsider your decision" Gumball started promptly.

Fionna face fell and her heart sank.

"What?"

"Sorry Fi but I agree" Marshall shook his head," He's got a short fuse and I mean that in every literal sense"

Fionna stood there unable to find words, "But…"

"He's literally a time bomb; he can explode at any time and burn an entire kingdom down in an evening. He was young back then who knows how powerful he has become now"

"'Sides, he's evil. And you're like…against that aren't you?" Marshall shrugged, floating in a sitting position.

Her eyebrow raised slightly, "Marshall we still haven't classified what you are yet"

"Hey I'm not evil, I just enjoy being an asshole" he grinned, Gumball nodded slightly in agreement.

Fionna turned to find her boyfriend sitting on the top step of the stairs, looking out into the distance. Though upon closer inspection found him staring at one particular corner of the kingdom. He held his knees and let out a long sigh as his shoulders sunk in guilt.

"Ok fine, but besides that, Of course I know about his destructivness, I was there when he nearly destroyed the Goblin Kingdom"

Gumball's jaw dropped asMarshallslapped his forehead, "He did what?"

She quickly brought her hands up in defense, "Listen to me, he's not that bad. Since then he hasn't burned anything out of anger. Look, he got me this fire shield so it doesn't hurt to touch him too" she smiled big, reaching into her shirt and pulling out the jewel attached to the necklace he had given to her for her birthday.

The two boys stared at the jewel, then back up at the girl.

"Is that where those burns were from?"

"Dude you told me you were wrestling a fire wolf!"

Fionna frowned, "Guys focus"

"He hurt you"

She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly, standing her ground she glared at both of them, "I'm not leaving until you both are ok with him"

For a moment the two were silent, looking down at this human girl and her determination.

Marshall shrugged, "At least I'm immortal I can stay here all day"

"Fionna…"

"You both are my closest friends. You mean the world to me! I can't go on knowing you guys can't accept him"

She shot a quick glance over her shoulder, making sure he wasn't looking, and blushed deeply, "I think….I think I like LIKE him…" she mumbled under her breath, scratching the back of her head nervously.

There wasn't a single piece of magical armor or potion or future prediction that could stop the suddenly pain Gumball was feeling in his chest.

Thanks to the Ice Queen and the unfortunate events that unfolded that night, he lost his chance. Now here he was, with the very same girl who was now seeking his blessing to be with someone else.

Yet she stood before him with the biggest, goofiest smile he hadn't seen in months, and he missed it.

Gumball let out a sigh, "Could you excuse us?"

"Promise to not kill each other?"

With a hand to his chest, he bowed slightly, "I promise"

Marshall however, crossed his arms, "I will make no such promises"

Fionna bit her lip as she watched the two most important people in her life (besides Cake) walk off towards the love of her life.

"Flame Prince"

Upon being called, he quickly shook out of his daze and stood up to find the two of Aaa's most respected and feared royalty.

"Prince Gumball, Vampire King" he nodded to each and waited.

"If it were up to me, I would banish you and have it to never see you again entirely" Gumball sighed " But I trust Fionna's instincts…If there is anyone to make you change your ways it would be her"

The Flame Prince couldn't help the small smile grow on his face. But that quickly faded as the Candy Prince leaned forward and glared straight into his eyes and his very soul.

"If you cause any harm to her, physically or emotionally we will see to it you will find no peace in this land for the remainder of your days"

Marshall peaked over Gumballs shoulder and added, "I will shove my axe so far up your-"

"I understand gentlemen" he coughed, feeling nervous and even warm under their intense gaze.

With a small nod, Gumball stepped to the side, allowing him to walk past where Fionna stood waiting anxiously.

"Please take care of her" he whispered just as the Flame Prince walked passed him though his words caused him to freeze in his step.

The Candy prince's sad smile was enough to put the pieces together.

Marshall and his excellent hearing as well as his incapability to stand depressing moments, reached up and placed a hand over Gumball's bubblegum hair, shoving the prince downward so he could lean over and snarl at fiery royal just inches from his face, "Fuck that, you WILL take care of her"

"I will!" he responded quickly, backing away just as Gumball forced himself to stand upright.

For the first time, the Vampire King and Candy Prince saw nothing but pure sincerity in his eyes as he bowed slightly and smiled big, "I promise"

The three young royals of Aaa soon began to walk back to the anxious heroine, upon realizing the lack of hostility, her smile grew that closer they got.

"Are we all buddy buddies now?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with hope.

The three exchanged a quick glance, confirming for one last time.

"I suppose we can co exist for our heroine's happiness" Flame Prince smiled big, nearly matching her own.

"You have my blessing or whatever" Marshall shrugged, floating casually but giving her a small fanged smirk.

Gumball watched her fidget slightly as she waited for his response, he nodded "…mine as well"

Her arms shot into the air in victory, "HECK YES"

She lunged herself forward, grabbing the floating Marshall in the process and wrapped her arms around her two best friends as tight as humanly possibly.

Stretching herself to stand on her tip toes, she placed a quick kiss on both Gumball and Marshall's cheek, "Thank you guys so much, this means the world to me!"

"Yeah yeah ok, get off before your boyfriend fries us" Marshall poked the girl on the forehead, forcing her back on her heels.

"So! That being said and done!" Fionna's eyes began to sparkle once again as her hands clasped together innocently," Can we borrow some extra fire shield potions from you?"

Gumball's face dropped, suddenly feeling a little heartbroken and used, "That's what this was about?"

"Well no I wanted you to meet FP but obviously that didn't really go according to plan but hey it worked out in the end right?"

He rolled his eyes and looked away from the bright blue eyed puppy dog face.

"….fine, you know where it is" he motioned the girl away with a small shoo' gesture.

For the second that day, her arms were in the air with joy, "WHOO! LET'S GO"

The Flame Prince didn't stand a chance as she grabbed his arm and took off into the castle, "Gyah!"

"Hehe…How far will they get before the walls start melting around him?" Marshall chuckled as they watched the two disappear from sight.

But the vampire glanced down to find his friend looking distant rather than annoyed that his floor would be covered in sticky chocolate for weeks.

"…so…are you really ok with this? Letting her go like that?"

He nodded, but his sad smile remained, "I am, I haven't seen her this happy in months"

Marshall raised a curious brow, not convinced, "And you?"

He opened his mouth but for a moment nothing came out, of course he wasn't ok but…he was going to have to be. For her.

"….I'm going to go visit my cousin, just to get away for a little bit…change of scenery you know. I'll be fine"

"Is she cute?"

Finally, Gumball looked up and glared at the vampire and his snarky grin, "I am going to pretend you didn't say that" and with that he walked off.

Marshall only laughed and followed the candy prince, happy to see his friend back to his old self, even if it was for a few moments," Aw come on I'm serious!"

* * *

I try to put bits and pieces of my stories into each other so it feels like one big world. If you follow me and read all of my stuff I make small hints of other stories (like Fionna's fire shield) and hint at possible new ones (Pixar style! lol)

That being said I'll be doing a big project on Gumball and visiting his cousin. I wonder who that could be...

~Swd


End file.
